Web
"It's sad that something so beautiful can be so deadly." -AndrAIa The Web is a level of Cyber Space inhabiting all computers. There are no apparent separate systems in the Web, it is simply a continuous flow of energy and data. Often data storms will form, hurricane looking storms that are very dangerous. The Web is inhabited by Code Masters, Web Slugs, the Web Riders, and several forms of Web Creatures. One Binome described the Web as navigating an invisible lead soup. The environment is full of dense data, forming storms an dense gell like data clumps that float through the Web. Web Creatures seem to have little difficulty living within this environment, but other beings, even native ones, will avoide some of the more dangerous storms. A very dangerous inhabitant of the Web is the Code Masters. These are related to the Code Masters of the Net, the two formats are cousins to each other. Code Masters of the Web are far more powerful and dangerous than their counterparts from the Net. The only way to access the Net from the Web is by a portal, There is no other direct access between the two dimensions. If a Web Creature is somehow stranded in the Net they will try to survive until they can find a way back, often attacking native sprites and binomes to remain stable. They will automatically turn any Tears into portals to the Web. If a portal between the Net and the Web remains stable for any length of time Web Creatures will begin invading the system that is open to and try to turn it into a part of the Web. (Web World Wars) All people in the Net fear the Web. It is the chaotic opposite of the Net and most believe that the Web could destroy the Net if a portal between the two realms was left open too long. A portal to the Web was opened over Mainframe by a class-m Web Creature that had accidentally found its way to the system as a baby. This began the devastating Web War between Mainframe and the Web. (Trust No One) Hexadecimal's Looking Glass is fueled by energy from the Web. If the mirror is broken it will leave a small opening between the Net and the Web. A small Web Creature can fit through the hole. (Nullzilla) The Guardians have a strict policy when dealing with the Web. If a Web Creature is found in the Net in a system like mainframe they will destroy the system in order to stop it from opening a portal to the Web. Guardians learn all about the Web and it's dangers at the Academy in the Super Computer. All systems in the Net have corresponding locations in the Web. The only thing marking their location there is a Tear. A systems location is called its Web Address. However, due to the continuous chaotic flow of unstable energy in the Web it is very difficult to know which tears are random and which ones lead to systems. Once a portal to the system on the other side has been opened the location is easier to find, even when the portal has been closed. Mouse hacked into the Web and erased Mainframe's location from the Web, making it impossible to find unless you already knew the location. She also created three powerful traps around the location to destroy any Web creatures that came near Mainframe's web address. If a sprite or binome was to be exposed to the Web, he or she would slowly start degrading. Anyone lost in the Web or abducted by a creature will soon transform into a 'Degraded Sprite'. These beings can survive the Web and even use the Creatures that thrive like beasts of burden, but at a terrible cost. Their prolonged exposure to this hostile place gradually removes all physical evidence they ever were an inhabitant of the Net, until at last the person resembles a Web Creature themselves. Like nullification this process is irreversible with no known cure. Web Riders lose the ability to use the languages of the Net, and begin using a Web language of high pitched squicks. They also seem to prefer to live in the Web; if a way to the Net is open they won't use it. If people or things from the Net enter the Web they must have web shields made of dead web creatures to survive for any length of time. Only a Guardian has a complex enough code to survive the Web without shields. The Saucy Mare entered the Web from the Edge of Beyond in order to search for Bob. The ship had been completely covered in web creature hides to protect it from the Web. After they finally found Bob they went to Mainframes web address, stabilized the tear, and left the Web. (Mousetrap) Viruses cannot survive in the Web. Megabyte managed to escape his time there only partially-degraded because he still had some of Bob's Guardian code from crushing Glitch. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References *The Web is a shortening of the name World Wide Web. *The World Wide Web is where the WWW in the beginning of web addresses comes from. See also *Deep Web Category:Locations